Analyte, e.g., glucose monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a small, lightweight battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer, and RF signals to transmit the collected data. One aspect of certain analyte monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose analyte level is to be monitored. The sensor cell may use a two- or three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
The analyte sensor may be configured so that a portion thereof is placed under the skin of the patient so as to detect the analyte levels of the patient, and another portion of segment of the analyte sensor that is in communication with the transmitter unit. The transmitter unit is configured to transmit the analyte levels detected by the sensor over a wireless communication link such as an RF (radio frequency) communication link to a receiver/monitor unit. The receiver/monitor unit performs data analysis, among others on the received analyte levels to generate information pertaining to the monitored analyte levels.
The receiver/monitor units generally include sophisticated functionalities and features, while providing robust data management system, also provide a steep learning curve and challenge to the initial users of such devices. In addition, due to its sophistication and robust functionality, the reduction in the size of the receiver/monitor unit can be limited. For diabetic children that use the analyte monitoring system, for example, having a complex device such as the receiver/monitor unit may pose a health risk in addition to its intended benefit. Indeed, the receiver/monitor unit may be misprogrammed, or otherwise, its settings and/or features modified by the user and thus not operate properly.
In addition, due to its size, it is cumbersome to engage in physical activities such as exercise while carrying the receiver/monitor unit so as to be in signal range with the on-body transmitter unit.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a system which includes a receiver/monitor unit for use with the data monitoring and management system which is compact in size and that has limited set of primary features that is less cumbersome to transport and which is easy to manipulate and use by children, for example.